


One Clear Exception

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:<br/>About Sherlock: "It's like the man was designed for cock sucking."<br/>Sherlock drools all over John's dick.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Clear Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things He Is Good At](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528796) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110). 



John was sat in his chair reading a new book when he felt Sherlock's eyes on him, intense and unwavering. He set the book aside at looked at the detective expectantly, curious as to what was going through his boyfriend’s mind. That was when he noticed Sherlock's almost hungry look and his laser-like gaze that was locked on his crotch like a heat-seeking missile.

"What?" John asked, crossing his legs as he shifted uncomfortably, already growing aroused.

"John," Sherlock said in a deep, throbbing tone. He took a step closer to the doctor. "We've engaged in most common forms of sexual relations from frottage to penetration, with one clear exception." He licked his lips, already imagining it, John's cock resting on his tongue, hot and heavy. "Somehow, I've never got around to giving you fellatio. A point that I would very much like to remedy. Right. Now."

“That’s not possi…” John thought back to everything they had done together, exploring each other’s bodies. Every time Sherlock had started to move in that direction, the doctor had shifted things, taking control and sucking Sherlock off instead. John moved once again, his discomfort growing by the second. If he didn't get out of these jeans right this minute... John's head shot up and he looked over at the sound of the bolt being thrown decisively on the living room door.

"Get your clothes off, John," Sherlock purred as he prowled back towards John.

"God, yes." The doctor stood eagerly and started to unbutton his jeans, but Sherlock batted his hands away, then dropped swiftly to his knees in front of him. “Mine.” The detective leaned forward and ran his nose along the seam of John’s jeans, inhaling deeply. John. His mouth flooded with saliva as he brought his own hand up to the button in front of his face and unfastened it, followed quickly by undoing the zip.

“Sherlock, I…” The doctor reached backwards in search of support.

The detective tugged John’s jeans and pants down in one go. “Sit.”

The doctor fell backwards into his chair and Sherlock was on him immediately. He took John’s cock into his mouth with greedy abandon.

“Jesus!” John’s hands flew to Sherlock’s head and his fingers tangled urgently into dark curls. “It’s too much. Too… too fast.” He tugged, pulling his lover back off of him. “I’ll explode if you do that.” A single strand of spittle ran from the tip of his cock to Sherlock’s lips. It was obscenely arousing. So was the fact that his lover was straining eagerly towards his cock.

Sherlock looked up at John, through his lashes, his eyes full of lust. “Please. I want it.” The moment the doctor released the tension on Sherlock’s hair, the detective brought his mouth back to his prize. This time, he took it more slowly, kissing the glans lovingly before sucking John’s cock in between his lips.

“Ungh, yes,” John groaned as his eyes fell shut. He opened them immediately, almost with panic, not wanting to miss seeing one moment of what was happening.

The doctor looked down at Sherlock who was slowly, excruciatingly slowly, working his way back down John’s cock. Sherlock paused at the frenulum, using his teeth to graze over it and back over the glans before he took John in more deeply. Oh, yes, John felt just as he had imagined, heavy and hot in his mouth, and there was the vein... Sherlock groaned around John’s cock as he ran his tongue along it, savouring the feel. He brought his right hand up and massaged his bollocks gently, causing the cock in Sherlock’s mouth to twitch.

The doctor lifted his left leg, intending to drape it across the arm of the chair and thereby give Sherlock more room to work, but the detective grabbed his leg and draped it over his shoulder, then he went back to fondling John’s bollocks.

He pulled off the doctor’s cock with a pop and lapped at the join of leg to the thigh that had been just beneath his cheek. The whole thing was delightfully sloppy, John’s cock glistening with spit, swollen and hard with need, need for Sherlock. It beckoned him back.

Sherlock licked along the shaft of John’s cock, then took just the head into his mouth. He closed his lips around it and took as much as he could into his mouth, trying to see how much of John’s cock he could fit inside. He was unsatisfied with the results, so he tried again, this time, more slowly. Sherlock flattened his tongue against John’s cock and relaxed his throat as much as he could. He worked his way down the doctor’s shaft bit by bit, designating a part of his mind to concentrate on breathing, another part to observe and catalogue John’s reactions which were amazing. So amazing, in fact, that Sherlock groped with his left hand at the flies of his own trousers, struggling to get himself out. His own cock made a pleasant counterweight in his hand to that in his mouth. He stroked himself in time as he bobbed on John’s cock.

Looking up through his lashes again, Sherlock studied John’s face. A jolt went through him when his eyes locked with the doctor’s. He felt the muscles of John’s legs stiffen and the doctor’s cock pulsed in his mouth, shooting bitter, salty come down Sherlock’s throat. He swallowed, shivering and his own body convulsed as he unexpectedly came in his own hand.

John used gentle hands to pull Sherlock off of him, and the detective let his head drop down onto John’s right thigh. He smiled at the glistening, spent cock that lay just two inches from his face. This was something they would definitely be doing again. Sherlock’s eyes drifted shut as he floated in a post-coital haze.

“Mmm, Love,” John petted his lover’s curls. “You can’t stay down there all night.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Yes, you can,” the doctor agreed, “but you would regret it in the morning and I can’t stay like this.”

“Hmm.”

John chuckled. “Shower, then bed?”

“Nope. Bed. Shower tomorrow.”

“Right. We’ll get up now.”

“Right,” Sherlock agreed.

Neither of them moved for some time, too content for the moment to do so. John dropped his left leg back to the floor and let his head fall back against the chair. Without meaning to, he fell asleep, a contented consulting detective dozing with his head on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
